yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
EP083
, and , is the 83rd episode of the Yo-kai Watch anime series. It was broadcasted in Japan on August 21, 2015 and in the United States on August 6, 2018. Summary To get some extra money, Nate decides to help his mother out with her shopping while not being seen by his friends with the help of Robonyan F. Usapyon and Hailey ask Blizzaria for help to build the rocket. Manjimutt ends up in Komasan and Komajiro's taxi, and starts to regret about his wrongdoings in the series. Plot Shopping is a Secret Mission Hailey Anne and Usapyon's Bitty RoKit Weekly: The Cooling Unit! Komasan Taxi - Manjimutt One evening, Manjimutt decides to get in a taxi operated by Komasan and Komajiro unaware of what destination to visit. He contemplates about being unpopular in the series (referencing the fact he hasn't made much appearances since then) until Komasan decides to show him some clips of the Manjimutt segment on the enclosed television under the radio. Manjimutt happily remembers his time back then, before he gets disappointed again for being left out. Suddenly, Komasan presents a letter from one of the show's viewers. While it seemed like a fan letter to the passenger Yo-kai at first, it turns out to be a complaint relating to Manjimutt's inappropriate moments (As the clips mentioned in the letters are shown on the small television) such as the suggestive vase, which Manjimutt suddenly notices on the seat all wrapped up and tries to deny the fact relating to it. Before Manjimutt tries to change his ways, Komajiro reads another letter sent in from one of the fans. The subject of the letter relates to Manjimutt's teddy bear Sam being shredded and claimed to give the person's child nightmares. When Manjimutt gets sad about his teddy bear's death, Komasan gives Manjimutt the chance to redeem himself. Manjimutt accepts the apology, and Komasan reminds him to be more careful later in the series. Characters Humans * Nate * Hailey * Katie * Lucy Adams * Bear * Eddie * Nate's Classmates * Dr. Hughley Yo-kai * Whisper * Jibanyan * Usapyon * Robonyan F-type * Bodyguard Yo-kai (Debut) * Blizzaria * Slicenrice (Shadow cameo) * Pupsicle (Shadow cameo) * Fidgephant (Shadow cameo) * Cornfused * Sproink * Swelterrier * Swelton * Blazion * Komasan * Komajiro * Manjimutt Trivia *This episode's alternative dub aired in South Africa on June 22, 2019, listed under the title "Top Secret Shopping Mission!" representing the first segment. The episode's regular air date when aired in order would have been May 4, 2019, but for unknown reasons it was delayed and EP077 aired in its place. * This is the first time where Robonyan F is summoned. * The Recap of this episode is the 4th to not feature a medallium. * Non-counting the Bodyguard Yo-kai seen in the Tough Tribe summoning song, this episode doesn't have any new Yo-kai. Dub Differences * Hailey Anne's imagining of unagi was changed to a picture of Nate and the cat, (which was taken from Cool Yo-kai Showdown) to fit the English pun better. * The Koma Taxi segment received some changes for the English dub: ** The real-life letter names originally sent in for the segment were changed to made-up fictitious ones from locations in the United States, or simply names in other European dubs. ** The previous English dub edits from the Manjimutt Segments were kept for the Komasan Taxi segment, including the edited vase. ** The text saying "_______ Reformed" at the end was removed along with the sound effects. It wasn't done for the European dubs. Errors * The Yoroz Mart sign is still present in the English dub. * While the Thermostat pun was removed, the effect was still kept. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 3 Dub episodes